Tom
by Karro Sekai
Summary: UA - Quand Tom avoue détester son prénom... (Ok, c'est pas un résumé, mais plutôt une mise en bouche)


**Je viens de l'écrire en quarante minutes chrono ! (Enfin je crois, je n'ai pas chronométré, c'est juste une supposition...) C'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, et je ne pense pas en faire beaucoup. C'est juste quelque chose qui trottait dans ma tête et qui me suppliait de la laisser partir. Chose faite, d'une certaine façon, pour votre plaisir peut-être ?**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient éclairèrent paisiblement la chambre rouge sombre richement décorée et Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières, papillonnant sous la vivacité de la lumière pourtant tamisée par les rideaux. Il tira un peu plus les draps de satin sur son frêle corps et soupira de bien-être en sentant le contact caresser presque sensuellement sa peau nue. Non surpris de voir que la place à ses côtés était vide, il alla s'y réfugier et respira à plein poumon l'odeur distinct de son petit-ami, nouvellement fiancé depuis hier.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire niaisement. Il se rappelait parfaitement du visage complètement confiant, presque hautain de son petit-ami lorsqu'il avait sortit cet écrin de velours noir de sa poche et l'avait ouvert avec un sourire charmeur, lui demandant sa main. Ca n'avait pas été romantique, ça ne s'était pas passé dans un lieu publique, mais juste après son travail, à la maison, encore en tenue professionnelle et Harry avec sa poêle dans la main. Harry en avait été si étonné, si magnifiquement surpris, qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole et continuait de le regarder stupidement sans même penser à respirer, sans même penser à se tourner complètement vers lui et lâcher sa saleté de poêle qui restait figé en l'air.

Le sourire de Tom s'en était agrandi. Salaud.

Alors il avait voulut le taquiner, il s'était détourné et était allé poursuivre sa cuisine, rappelant à Tom d'aller prendre une douche et de descendre dîner, ce qui l'avait vexé. A tel point que Tom l'avait violemment retourné pour ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser sauvage et l'avait poussé sur le plan de travail sans considération aucune. Il avait ravagé ses lèvres en plaquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et en frictionnant leur bassin. Potter en avait perdu la tête… Il avait tenté, péniblement, de reprendre son souffle tandis que Tom observait son visage avec un sourire narquois quoiqu'un brin boudeur et avait tiré la main gauche d'Harry pour le redresser, profitant de cela pour embrasser délicatement le dos de sa main sans quitter ses yeux du regard et glisser avec douceur la bague vert émeraude sur son annulaire.

Et Harry en avait tellement heureux qu'il avait cru pleurer.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis environ deux ans, avaient emménagé il y a près de onze mois ensemble, et étaient désormais _fiancé_. Rien que d'y penser son cœur voltigeait dans tous les sens jusqu'à descendre fourmiller dans son estomac. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas d'être avec un homme aussi impressionnant que Tom Elvis Jedusor*. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Tom l'avait choisi, _lui_, pour devenir son amant. C'était inespéré, mais c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. Par ailleurs, Tom était souvent occupé, son travail accaparait tout son temps mais il faisait tout pour passer autant de temps que possible avec Harry. Et ce dernier appréciait ses efforts, et il lui montrait assez ouvertement.

Il fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils en entendant la porte claquer violemment et ne fût pas surpris d'entre le pas typique de Tom monter les marches de l'escalier pour finalement ouvrir la porte sans préambule et se détendre en croisant le regard étonné de Harry. Mais son expression devint vite luxure en constatant la position abandonnée de Potter, lequel laissait négligemment la couverture dévoiler quelques parts de peau bronzé.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Tom ? Demanda-t-il d'un voix encore faible dû au sommeil.

Tom soupira mais s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, caressant tendrement la joue du paresseux qui rechignait à se lever depuis plusieurs minutes.

– C'est ce vieux fou, la manière qu'il a d'oser m'appeler par mon _prénom_ m'exaspère.

Le mépris qu'insuffla Jedusor sur le mot « prénom » le fit tiquer. Tom se plaignait souvent d'Albus Dumbledore, l'insultant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lorsque Harry lui avait demandé la source de cette haine, il lui avait expliqué que le vieux singe ne cessait de le traiter comme un garçon obéissant, lui déléguait moult tâches à cause de « ses compétences exceptionnelles et son sens de la logique » mais qu'il refusait de lui offrir le poste qu'il souhaitait. Ce vieux gâteux avait par ailleurs été son instructeur et pour cela Tom le haïssait d'être l'un des seuls à en savoir autant sur lui. Notamment son passé d'orphelin qu'il se démenait à garder secret.

Mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait que Tom ne s'énervait pas de la familiarité de son supérieur, mais plutôt du fait que ce soit _ce_ _prénom-ci_ qu'il emploi. Harry se redressa, dévoilant entièrement son buste pour ne cacher que subrepticement son bassin.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton prénom ?

Les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis furent parcourus d'un étrange éclat rougeoyant et son expression se ferma subitement.

– Je le déteste. Asséna-t-il, la voix rauque par la colère.

Harry était de plus en plus surpris. Tom détestait son prénom ? Il ne disait rien pourtant, lorsque c'était lui qui l'appelait ainsi. Penchant la tête d'un côté, il interrogea silencieusement Tom qui finit par soupirer et se mettre plus à l'aise.

– C'est le prénom de mon enfoiré de père. Rien que d'imaginer que cela me lie d'une certaine façon à lui me répugne. Rien que de penser à lui me répugne.

– Je ne savais pas… Tu ne dis rien pourtant, quand c'est moi qui l'utilise.

– D'une certaine façon, ta voix arrive à lui insuffler des consonances érotiques.

Tom l'embrassa chastement pour appuyer ses propos et Harry gloussa en rosissant sous la réplique. Il finit par soupirer doucement, s'attirant le regard perplexe de Jedusor et caressa distraitement la soie des draps, l'esprit ailleurs.

– C'est pourtant dommage, ton prénom est réellement merveilleux.

– Tu dis cela parce que tu m'aimes. Pour moi aussi, Harry est le plus beau des prénoms.

Harry eût un sourire amusé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais consentit à acquiescer. Il avait peut-être raison, c'était peut-être pour cela que _Tom _lui semblait un mot si magique, si diablement électrisant et concupiscent. Mais il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'aime pas son prénom, c'était inconcevable selon lui. Peut-être devait-il lui faire aimé cela, et il savait comment y parvenir.

– Il est pourtant plutôt pratique, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

Jedusor ne répondit rien et l'incita à poursuivre d'un regard, croisant les bras pour montrer son scepticisme. Harry se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, relevant doucement la jambe gauche pour laisser la couverture la dévoiler lascivement.

Le regard de Tom s'assombrit encore.

– Il est parfait, juste assez court pour que je puisse le _gémir_ sans avoir besoin d'un abrégé. _Tom_… gémit-il comme preuve.

Il tira sur la couverture pour qu'elle effleure son torse et sourit voluptueusement en croisant le regard plein de désir de son amant.

– Tu imagines si tu avais un prénom plus long ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps de le crier au moment où tu me pénètres. Ca en serait frustrant, _Tom_…

Tom ne bougeait pas et observait simplement les faits de Harry, crispant sa mâchoire en l'entendant gémir comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Son corps lui criait d'aller se jeter sur l'homme et de l'emmener à un stade incommensurable de plaisir mais il se retint, désireux de continuer d'apprécier les efforts de Potter.

– Tom… Hm, _Tom_~ ! Continua-t-il en se cambrant, simulant l'acte sexuel.

Ses fines mains passèrent sur son torse en l'effleurant, et Harry poursuivit son manège sans réellement se toucher, sans réellement chercher à se satisfaire, juste à prouver à Tom la magnificence de son prénom. Mais il sentait le regard luisant de désir de Jedusor, il sentait la difficulté qu'il avait à se tenir tranquille, à s'empêcher de le rejoindre et de le faire gémir pour une bonne raison. Il tourna lentement son visage vers le sien, détaillant son expression excitée et caressa lentement sa jugulaire jusqu'à monter fourrager dans ses cheveux en bataille.

– Tom… Murmura-t-il, faisant trembler ses lèvres pour mimer les moments de plaisirs intenses.

Et Tom ne tint plus, comme attendu. Il rejeta les couvertures qui osaient lui cacher le corps de son amant et dévora sa bouche, désireux d'étancher sa soif. Attisé par le désir animal de son amant, Harry arracha les vêtements de Tom en gémissant sous les assauts presque brutaux de Jedusor. Il sentait clairement son excitation frotter contre sa cuisse et l'enflammer durement. Tom libéra ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou, lui permettant de gémir librement tout en appréciant la consonance de son prénom.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, mais il était vrai que Tom n'était pas si mal que cela. Et puis Harry avait toujours réussi à lui faire aimé les choses qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement au départ, comme le chocolat fondu dernièrement. Mais étonnamment, ça avait toujours été avec une méthode plutôt… Charnelle. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

* _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ : Je ne savais pas si je devais conserver le nom Anglais, mais je me suis dit que le texte étant en Français, la traduction des noms était préférable.


End file.
